New Day, New Life?
by Wild-at-Heart14
Summary: Heather is your average high school girl. With ADHD. She's struggles through High School but then a new girl comes and changes everything. Suddenly Greek Gods are all too real and Heather must learn who is really her friend...and who might be plotting her death. She meets some famous demigods along the way and with their help, learns how to survive. Did I mention PERCABETH?
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! PJO SERIES IS RICK RIORDANS CREATION! **

**Hi guys! Well , here's my go at making a demigod story! I'm a total fan girl and think that anyone who would break up Percabeth should suffer. (Totally my own opinion) please comment and tell me what ya think! I'm taking suggestions here! Also, thanks to **_**countingmoons**_** for helping me come up with ideas and for just being awesome! Look up her stories btw. They're amazing! **

Ok..so. My name is Heather. I'm a 15 year old girl with light brown wavy hair that is a little past my shoulders. I have cocoa brown eyes and attend Cambridge High. Sounds like a fancy smansy school right? WRONG. It's a worn down building with cracked windows and in desperate need of a paint job. The teachers aren't the best either. I swear they only care about when their next paycheck is coming. So, that's my school. And on a particular mad Monday morning my life changed...forever. Beep, beep beep beep! "Uugghh..." I groan. Slapping the alarm off my dresser and hoping, praying its still Sunday.. "HEATHER!" My dad yells. "Get UP! Your going to miss the bus! NOW!" My dad has tried many ways to make me get up in the mornings.. But I'm NOT a morning person. I quickly throw on a pair of faded blue jeans, and a Art Club T-shirt. I pull my hair into a pony tail with a small braid going from the side of my forehead to the end of my hair. "The bus is here!" Dad says coming into the Door way where I'm frantically pulling on my black combat boots. "Here. At least have something to eat." He says smiling and handing an apple to me. "Thanks Dad! See ya!" I say flashing a smile and running out the door. Now just if y'all are wondering where my mom is... Well in our house she's a strictly forbidden subject. I tried talking to dad when I was little but it always made him shutdown and freeze up. So I never ask anymore.

* * *

Anywho, back on the bus. I'd like to say I have a group of smiling friends who can't wait for me to sit next to them and talk about daily gossip. Well I'd be lying. I'm not 'popular' by any means. I'm the girl who always manages to get paint on her face or clothes no matter how careful. I walk down the crowded walk way and avoid spitballs flying through the air and paper air planes being tossed back and forth. I sit next to my only real friend. Safi. I know it's an uncommon name, but she's half Native American and frankly, I think her name is great! She has black shinny hair and deep green eyes. "Hey, H." She says looking up from her book long enough to smile then looking down again. " Hey Saf. How's the mural coming along?" "Just fine actually!" She says putting down her book and looking pretty excited. "I finished half of it yesterday! It's gonna look great in the cafeteria!" "Great! We need something to bring a little color to that place!" I say happy that Safi is in a talkative mood. "Oh yea! Did you hear about the new girl?" Safi says her face looking a bit excited and sad at the same time. "No, I didn't but don't we have a new kid..like every other day? And then another leaves the next?" I asked. Wondering what could be so interesting about another new kid. "Well, this new girl is blonde." And with that Safi slumps back in her seat and sighs. I'm not saying I believe in the 'dump blonde' jokes. But if you're blonde at Cambridge, then u have instant popularity. There's just something about blondes that make the idiot guys drool. Ugh. " Maybe she won't succumb to the populars like the others." I say. Trying to be optimistic. Safi gives me a look that says _really? I don't think so._ The bus comes to a screeching halt. "Here we are!" I mumble gathering my things. "Cambridge High! Where students go to be tourtured!" Safi snickers and we both enter the doors.

* * *

I'm putting my books away in my locker just in time to see the new girl walking my way. She's actually very pretty. She has grey eyes and blonde hair pulled into a messy pony tail. She's wearing jean shorts, a blue cami, and A necklace with a sea shell on it. As she walks down the hall, the boys cat-call as she passes. To my surprise she glares at them strait in the eye. _She's got spunk, I'll give her that._ As she walks by, I feel a jolt. As if someone has shocked me. I jump and look around to see if anyone noticed. _That's strange... Huh. _

By lunch I find out that the new girl hasn't become a popular yet. Which Safi finds totally mind blowing. " it's a mirical she's lasted this long!" Safi says a hopeful look on her face. " don't get your hopes to high." I say biting into my apple that I forgot to eat on the bus. " Lunch is where most of the newbies fall into their traps." Safi rolls her eyes " Well, geez miss dramatic! She's not an animal!" I laugh and say " I know I know. Sorry. It's just that she seems so... Confident. Like she could take on anything." Suddenly Safi's face turns from laughing to Horrified. "Oh no... She's sitting at Cassidy's table!" " What?!" I say turning around so fast I almost fall out of my chair. "Cassidy is gonna kill her!" The volume in the cafeteria goes down as 'New Girl' sits down. If she noticed that she's getting warning looks she doesn't do anything. "Here comes the Queen herself..." I mutter. Cassidy sashays towards her table wearing skin tight jeans, a bright pink strapless tank, and bedazzled flats. Her hair is blonde with pink highlights and bright blue eyes. "-I know! Jake is so totally into me! He has been texting me nonsto-" she cuts off quickly when she sees 'New Girl' sitting at her table. "Um. Like WHAT do you think your doing?!" She asks flipping her hair over her shoulder and giving the newbie her signature 'cold as Alaska' glare. "I'm eating my lunch?" The new girl says looking a bit confused.

I feel so bad for her. _She's gonna get it_. "Look, I don't know where YOU washed up from, but this is MY table." Cassidy says. "I don't see your name anywhere." The newbie strikes back. There's a collective gasp from the room. "I don't think you heard me. This is my table. So get your LITTLE UGLY BUT OUT!" Cassidy yells getting in the girls face. "I can't stand this anymore" I whisper. " well what are you gonna do?" Safi says. I look at her and say, " Something stupid." I walk over to Cassidy and 'New Girl'. " I think that's enough." I say. Suddenly feeling an urge of confidence. I HATE seeing people get picked on. It drives my up the wall. I can't stand bullies and Cassidy is on the top of my bully list. "But OUT, Smether!" Cassidy says glaring at me. _Ok. That did it! I got the nickname 'Smether' from a prank that involved a bucket of gym clothes and bad timing. Need I say more? _"Ya know what, Cassidy?!" I say glaring at her as best as I can. "Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you! So why don't u and your pretty little possy go suck up to the football team or something!" Cassidy stares at me in shock. The entire lunch room has gone completely silent. Then Cassidy flips her hair and laughs "Look at little Heather! Standing up for the newbie! How sweet! Well darhling, you and your new friend can become best buds. Because you just crossed the line." She says her voice dangerously low. Then she turns and snaps her fingers. Out of the lunch room she goes.

The noise comes to a whisper in the room. I let out a huge breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Thanks for standing up for me." 'New girl' says looking like she wants to kill Cassidy. "No prob. I can't stand her and her slutty group." just then Safi comes up and sits next to me. "O my gosh.. That was awesome!" Safi squeals. " You showed her!" I laugh nervously. " Yea..." "Oh! sorry this is My best friend Safi. And I'm Heather." The new girl smiles and says "My name's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. And I'd _really_ like to slap that slut."

**So... what goddess should be Heathers Mom? (Not Athena) I don't know if I should make Safi a Demigod or not... Please help me! Thanks so much and PERACBETH FOREVER! ~ Wild-at-Heart14**


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabeth... Cool name!" Safi says with a smile and bright eyes. "Thanks!" Annabeth says smiling right back at her. "Safi is a pretty awesome name as well... It's very exotic." I could tell that Annabeth and Safi would get along well.

"So, Annabeth," I say, "What's your schedule?" "Ummm." Annabeth mumbles digging though her backpack. Which I find a little odd that she brought it to lunch. "Here." She says handing it over to me. I look at it in shock. "This is the exact same schedule as I have! All except for architecture, I have arts." Safi looks at Annabeth with excitement and says, "I have architecture too!" Then her smile turns into a frown. "But, almost all my other classes are different, but we still have advanced math, social studies, and architecture together!" "Ugh." I say. With disgust. "Math."

Safi slaps me playfully in the shoulder. "You just hate it because you zone out the whole time and then have no clue what's going on." "Not my fault!" I say raising my hands in surrender. "It's just that math is so boring! And Mrs. Dodds doesn't make it any better!"

Annabeth suddenly gasps and turns very pale. "Oh god, Annabeth are you okay?" I ask putting a hand on her shoulder. When she doesn't answer I start to worry. "Annabeth!" I say a bit louder. "Oh my god she's so pale!" Safi whispers. "Should I go get the nurse?" That seems to snap Annabeth out of her faze or whatever happened. Color started returning to her face. "N-no. I'm fine now.." She says her voice stuttering and not nearly as loud and happy as before. "I didn't mean to scare you." I say. "Mrs. Dodds isn't that horrible..." I know full well I'm lying. Yup, that's right. Mrs. Dodds is ugly, mean, and stares at you like she's thinking how tasty you are. She's the meanest of mean. And she just has to hate me more than her class it's self.

I must have blanked out because the next thing I know, Safi is snapping her fingers in my face and saying, "Come on Heather! Or we'll be late for Social Studies!" I sigh. Social Studies isn't my favorite subject.

As Annabeth, Safi, and I walk to class, Cassidy and her groupies come parading down the hall like they own the place. Gossiping about who knows what. As Cassidy walks by us, she says loud enough for everyone to hear "And there's Heather Smether and the wannabes!" Her slut group snickers and echoes her like loyal puppies, "Smether...wannabes.." I just say right back "WHAT? IM SORRY I DIDNT HEAR YOU?" Really loud and make a big show of holding my hand to my ear. Like I said before, this idiot drives me crazy.

Cassidy just walks off. Snickering and gossiping. I glance at Safi and Annabeth. Safi is looking at me in shock. Normally I just ignore Cassidy. But after what she did to Annabeth... Cassidy deserves shit. ( I don't normally curse, sorry!) Annabeth looks as mad as I feel. "She sure is a talkative child." Annabeth mutters. I start cracking up. The way she said it was so dripping with sarcasm that i just had to laugh. Soon Safi joins and then Annabeth.

**I know it's short! Sorry! The next chapter will be longer. Any ideas? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
